This affair never will go so well
by nutmeg-not-head
Summary: Batman melihatnya membara dalam nyala api. Jenazahnya terbakar dan tak akan kembali melukai orang-orang. Joker berakhir. Tapi bagi Batman tidak demikian. Pasca Arkham City. Spekulasi Arkham Knight. AR.


**Disclaimer** : Batman & Joker milik DC Comics. Arkham Knight milik rocksteady. Judul dari lagu _I've Got You under My Skin_ dibawakan oleh Frank Sinatra, diciptakan oleh Cole Porter, dijadikan musik pembuka Arkham Knight. Tidak dimaksudkan untuk melanggar hak cipta.

 **A/N** : Arkham Series (game) itu semacam cerita cinta Batman dan Joker. Saya belum pernah memainkannya, cuma membaca komik dan analisisnya di sana sini. Di game series ini bgm mereka selalu musik romantis. Suer deh. Pertama publish fic ini di situs sebelah.

* * *

 **This affair never will go so well**

by nutmeg-not-head

* * *

Batman melihatnya membara dalam nyala api. Jenazahnya terbakar dan tak akan kembali melukai orang-orang. Joker berakhir. Dia mati bersama virus, bukan oleh kedua tangan Bruce Wayne.

Mati. Seperti ayah bundanya.

Joker akan menjadi abu yang takkan diterbangkan angin lautan. Tidak pula menjadi pajangan di laboratorium forensik milik Kepolisian Kota Gotham. Mati begitu saja.

Ada perasaan ganjil ketika memahami lawannya berakhir begitu saja. Tidak lengkap. Ceritanya kurang. Mereka ditakdirkan untuk saling melawan selamanya. Bukankah semua menyadari itu? Ada banyak yang membuatnya tak jenak, tak nyaman, tetapi menjadi Batman bukan tentang membuat nyaman. Batman haruslah memberi rasa aman.

Bagaimana bisa memberi rasa aman jika ada yang tak genap dengan dirinya? Ia merasa berbeda. Ia tak mau menyelidiki lebih. Dirinya bukan prioritas. Penduduk Gotham-lah prioritasnya. Rasa aman mereka. Rasa nyaman mereka... Ia wujudkan semua melalui Batman dan Bruce Wayne.

Lalu ia diuji lagi. Jonathan Crane menciptakan racun baru. Ketakutan baru yang lebih poten daripada gas-gas sebelumnya. Rasa takut yang selama ini tersembunyi di dalam dirinya lahir bersama pencariannya di pabrik Ace Chemical.

Masa lalu yang berulang. Api berderik-derik di sekelilingnya. Aroma apel manis di udara dan tubuh yang terjatuh sekali lagi ke dalam tangki anti-depresan. Masa lalu ini telah usai. Sudah selesai bersama sang korban dalam tungku kremasi.

Nyatanya tidak. Ia melihat kegagalannya berdiri sekali lagi di depannya. Senyum lebar yang sama, kulit putih yang sama, dan kedua mata hijau indah yang tak pernah sekalipun luput memandang kegelapan dalam dirinya. Nyalang di sana... berapa lama sejak ia terakhir kali melihat kedua bara di dalam mata pria itu?

Lama sekali. Dua bulan? Enam bulan? Sekian bulan sejak kedua tangannya menggendong tubuh tak bernyawa itu dan meletakkannya di atas mobil seorang anggota Kepolisian Gotham. Ia tak ingin menghitung. Ia ingin mengabaikan. Pria di depannya, ia juga ingin mengabaikan.

"Kau sudah mati."

Berkali-kali ia meyakinkan diri setiap di depan layar komputer, saat mendengar berita, saat melawan anak buah Penguin, Quinn, Dent, ia selalu meyakinkan diri Joker sudah mati. Ia dan Jim Gordon membakar mayatnya. Di depannya hanya halusinasi, efek dari gas-takut buatan Crane.

Jika halusinasi, mengapa ia merasa perlu mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali? Mengapa ada perasaan ganjil memintanya untuk meratap? Gas Crane tak pernah bekerja untuknya sebelum ini. Apa benar ini halusinasi?

"Aw, Bats. Kau berharap terlalu tinggi." Dia bergerak. Dia berjalan ke arahnya. Dia tak mungkin hidup lagi. "Kalau aku mati, coba pikir, siapa yang akan menemanimu memainkan permainan ini? Kau akan sendirian, Temanku. Kau akan kesepian kalau aku tak ada."

"Aku melihatmu terbakar." _Aku membakar jasadmu. Aku membawamu keluar. Kau mati di tanganku._

Siapapun peniru ini dia benar-benar ulung. Mimik mukanya, suaranya, gerak tubuhnya, semua persis sama. Tak ada yang terlewati. Tapi ia takkan tertipu. Musuhnya benar-benar mati.

"Tut tut. Kau salah, Bats. Aku tidak terbakar. Aku utuh tanpa luka sama sekali. Lihat!"

Joker mendekat. Kenyataan di hadapannya berkata lain dan membuat sebagian dari dirinya memiliki kehendak lain. Ia ingin menyentuhnya, ingin merasakan kulit yang mengering karena virus, ingin menghirup wanginya yang sewangi apel aroma anti-depresan tempatnya terbenam. Ingin tubuh itu pada kedua tangannya lagi, tubuh yang bernyawa, hidup, bernapas. Melawannya balik.

"Kau berpikir lama sekali. Atau kau masih bingung apakah aku nyata atau cuma imajinasimu saja?"

Pistol teracung ke wajahnya. Ini sama dengan dulu saat mereka sama-sama 'orang baru.'

"Bagimu tidak penting 'kan aku cuma sekadar imajinasi atau realita? Karena bagimu aku cuma kegagalanmu, dua kali kegagalanmu malah, sama seperti ayah dan ibu yang tidak bisa kau selamatkan, aku juga tidak kau selamatkan! Lihatlah betapa gagalnya dirimu di balik wajah manyun dan oh semua kemuraman yang kau tunjukkan pada mereka agar kau terlihat menakutkan."

Kepalan tangan terayun dan menghantam sisi kiri kepala Joker. Keras. Ia merasakan tengkorak. Ia merasa sedikit senang. Dilihatnya Joker. Pria itu tak berdarah. Pukulan sekeras itu tak membuatnya terluka. Ia pukul lagi. Sekali lagi dan lagi. Joker tetap tak terluka.

Ia tahu akhirnya.

"Kenapa berhenti? Ayo pukul lagi, Bats! Pukul seperti kau memang menikmatinya!"

Ini ilusi. Tidak ada produksi anti-depresan di Ace Chemical. Tak ada siapapun selain dirinya di tempat itu.

"Kau tidak nyata," jawabnya dan Joker tertawa tergelak-gelak.

"Kalau aku tidak nyata, kenapa aku selalu ada di pikiranmu, Bats? Ayo berpikir. Pastinya ini deduksi mudah untuk kepala jeniusmu, Detektif. Aku tidak nyata? Heh. Kau lebih sinting dariku. Aku yang pelawak, bukan kau, Bats."

"Maafkan aku."

"Jangan ngomong hal aneh di luar skrip deh, Bats."

Jika saja ia lebih cepat menemukan anti virus untuk waktu itu... Jika saja ia tak datang ke pabrik ini belasan tahun lalu... Jika ia tak menjadi Batman, tak ada Joker. Tak ada yang terbunuh karena mereka berdua, tak ada penjahat-penjahat lain di Gotham. Tak ada diri mereka sekarang, hanya orang dengan nama sama dan takdir berbeda.

Kegagalannya ini berkali lipat lebih buruk daripada kematian Ayah dan Ibu. Ia menciptakan masa depan buruk untuk seseorang dan ia tak memberi kesempatan pada orang itu untuk menebus kesalahannya. Ia bukan Dewa tetapi bertingkah seakan ia salah satu dari mereka. Seakan rasa kemanusiaannya. Ia hilang. Sebagian dirinya hilang bersama temannya yang mati.

Perlu waktu lama hingga ia menyadari semua.

"Maafkan aku."

Ia sendirian lagi.

"Bukan maafmu yang kutunggu, Bats. Kuharap kau menyadari hal lain. Heh, tapi kadang kau terlalu angkuh untuk sadar beberapa hal tentang dirimu sendiri."

Dia adalah proyeksi. Dia keinginan-keinginan lain yang dipendam oleh Bruce Wayne. Lalu apakah yang ia inginkan selain tak ingin mengalami kehilangan lagi?

"Kau tahu kan jawabnya?" Joker kemudian terbakar sekali lagi.

Batman, Bruce, merunduk lalu jatuh. Matanya terasa panas. Tak akan hadir lagi. Kisahnya tak akan lengkap lagi. Mereka (Alfred, Robin, Nightwing, Oracle, Catwoman) ia sayangi layaknya keluarga yang pergi lalu kembali. Mereka bukan dia. Sebab dia adalah masa depan. Ia masih mengharapkan semua akan baik ketika dia pulih. Ia masih memikirkan jika dia tak tenggelam, mungkin mereka berdua memiliki segalanya. Atau walaupun semua tak berubah, setidaknya dia akan selalu ada untuknya. Dia akan selalu ada seperti konstanta dalam persamaan hidupnya. Mereka akan selalu bersama.

Tapi tidak.

"Maaf."

Ia paham sekarang. Rasa ganjil itu adalah rasa sakit. Rasa ganjil itu juga rasa kehilangan. Ia kembali berumur sepuluh tahun dan melihat seseorang terbaring di sampingnya, menatap langit.

Anak laki-laki kurus sebayanya. Rambutnya cokelat. Dia lalu memalingkan wajah. Mata hijaunya benar-benar indah.

"Benar 'kan kataku? Kalau cuma sendiri, mainnya jadi tak asyik," katanya sambil tersenyum jahil dan Bruce menghambur ke arahnya. Memeluknya dan menangis terisak-isak.

"Sshh. Brucey Sayang, jangan menangis. Kita bertemu—"

"—tak lama lagi. Sampaikan salamku pada Joker, Batman." Ace Chemical kembali di sekelilingnya dan seseorang di depan membuat suara ledakan. Semua mendadak putih. Setelahnya, ia melihat padang rumput luas. Di kejauhan seseorang melambai padanya. Dua orang di sebelah kiri dan kanannya. Ia kenal mereka bertiga. Ia tahu siapa anak laki-laki itu. Maka Bruce berlari ke arahnya.

Mereka kembali bersama.


End file.
